Como la trucha al trucho
by Fresita con nata
Summary: Lituania había trazado un plan que no tenía posibilidad de fallo, o eso pensaba él. Lituania/Polonia/Italia del norte.


Lo publiqué en mi cuenta de AO3, pero teniendo en cuenta que en español escribimos sobre estos personajes dos personas, pues lo subo aquí también.

Una vez pedí un prompt en el kink meme en español y no salió exactamente como quería. Entonces escribí el mismo trío, y tampoco resultó como quería.

Y luego hice esto, y bueno, estoy algo más contenta con el resultado. Es como si se lo contara a una amiga por teléfono, pero creo que tiene su "encanto". Espero que os guste también.

* * *

¿Qué hacía Lituania en calzoncillos mirando como dos personas se enrollaban en sus narices? Que por cierto, son bien grandes.

Éste no estaba contento, para nada. Ese ceño fruncido a juego con los labios apretados no significaba que estuviera decepcionado, o eso quería pensar. Había estado esperando el momento de estar con Polonia a solas desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo y reuniendo el valor suficiente para decirle

"_Po, te quiero"_

O

"_Po, la señorita Bielorrusia no me importa, me gustas tú"_

O puede que

"_Te quiero mucho, como la trucha al trucho"._

En realidad aún no había decidido la frase exacta pero estaba dentro de esos términos, más o menos. Su plan del día era perfecto, llevar a Polonia a comer, comprarle flores y declararse de una forma romántica y apasionada, o por lo menos era lo que pretendía hasta que en el restaurante se juntó Italia, el del norte, el simpático y alegre. A Lituania le caía bien en realidad, era más tranquilo que Polonia y cocinaba mejor pero…

Pero…

Siempre hay un pero.

Italia se acercaba mucho y tocaba demasiado, llevándose toda la atención del otro hacia él. A partir de ese momento Lituania quedó en un segundo plano, siguiéndolos de cerca y mirando mientras luchaba contra su dolor de estómago, cómo tenían mucho más en común de lo que parecía. Polonia nunca había sido así con extraños, en realidad.

Esos cuchicheos no le gustaban nada. Esas risitas tampoco. Y mucho menos esa cercanía que tenían los dos.

Pero Italia no era una persona ajena a Polonia, para nada. Eso quedó claro en el pub, cuando después de unas cuantas copas, terminaron proponiendo un trío. Lituania estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para pensar en…

Ah, así empezó todo.

Lituania tenía un plan e Italia se lo había chafado, así que él le iba a chafar el plan a Italia.

_Quid pro quo, Clarice._

Claro que lo que había pensado hacer se le había torcido un poquitín. Quería que Polonia se centrara en él, romántico e irresistible lituano de pura cepa, dejando a Italia colgado. Que ahora mismo fuera él quien estuviera a dos velas mientras los otros dos fornicaban como perros en celo no entraba dentro de las posibilidades que había calculado. Lituania quería _hacer el amor_ a Polonia, que suena mucho más romántico y bonito.

Ahora mismo lo tenía un poco difícil, con esos dos al tema y él sin poder meterse en medio. Lituania no sabía dónde mirar, aunque el rostro de Polonia sudoroso, con la boca entreabierta y el pelo haciendo caracoles en la almohada, era demasiado hermoso como para no centrarse en él. Sus labios del color de las amapolas dejaban escapar suspiros cada vez más fuertes, y Lituania se moría por besarlos con ternura, acariciando su cuerpo con cuidado como si fuera un frágil jarrón de porcelana.

Ah, los ojos de Polonia, grandes y de un color verde brillante, le miraban con cariño.

No a Italia, a él.

Y Lituania supo que hacer, acercándose con cuidado y dejándose llevar con besos poco prudentes y con la boca abierta. No se dio cuenta cuando Italia se separó de Polonia despacio dejando un poco de sitio para su intimidad, alentando al otro con caricias tiernas en su espalda marcada.

Porque Polonia tenía un plan, algo rocambolesco, pero un plan al fin y al cabo. Esa mañana sólo tenía unas cuantas frases en mente como

"_Liet, me gustas"_

O

"_¡Enséñame el pito otra vez!"_

O puede que

"_Te quiero mucho, como la trucha al trucho" _

Pero al final resultó que esto, aunque pareciera una estupidez, dio el resultado adecuado.

* * *

Siempre había querido usar en un fic de Hetalia frases de Hannibal Lecter (El silencio de los corderos) y de Marko Ramius (La caza del Octubre Rojo), ambos personajes lituanos. De momento he conseguido colar "Quid pro Quo, Clarice" (algo a cambio de algo). Ahora me queda buscar dónde colar alguna de Ramius por ahí :_D jejeje.


End file.
